Tracing Tahlia
by kittypop212
Summary: Abandoned as a month year old baby Thalia grows up at a gas station. However does her family regret leaving her? That is another matter because their are bad savants out to get her, as an orphan she is easy prey, another to join their gang. Will she resist? Will someone save her in time? Daniel is a savant. He is in a bad group of savants out to get a certain Thalia.
1. Prolougue

**Tracing Thalia- Prologue**

Justin's POV

"What is she doing!?" Mum screamed so loud I could hear her from my bedroom. I had been peacefully reading a book before mum's ear piercing filled the halls. I had been in my room ever since the new baby girl, Thalia, was born. I just left mum and dad some space, you know so they could get to know the baby. It had been two weeks now and I still hadn't spoken to them. I wondered if they thought I was mad at them? I wasn't, I was just being polite. Being a nine year old boy I didn't know how to handle babies. Living in the middle of nowhere I didn't see any other human life. It had always been the three of us; me, mum and dad. Now the baby girl was changing that.

"Help me!" Mum screeched again. Put on alert that my beloved mother was in distress I decided to take action. I through my book on the bed and scrambled to my feet. I rushed out the open door and across the landing. I tuned a sharp left to scramble down the steps. Once in the hall I found where mum was by listening to her panicked breathing. Dad was out buying groceries so couldn't console her. I would have to do this independently. Taking a deep breath I walked into the lounge.

What I saw stunned me. What? Thalia, my supposedly _human_ sister was hovering in mid air. I stood in the doorway, mouth agape. "Justin!" Mum just managed to choke out, just as a lamp flew towards her head. She screamed and ducked out of the way. Staring in horror as the lamp shattered against the wall mum drew her attention back to her levitated daughter. "I she possessed mum?" I had read stories about that before although I never though it could happen in real life. Mum laughed and shook her head. "No Justin, at least I hope not" she began to shake. I watched as her face changed, like she was thinking.

"We'll be fine, we've got you" she whispered to herself. Wait what? What was she thinking? "Justin, be a good boy and grab Thalia for me" she mumbled, so I could only just hear. Confused, I walked tentatively up to the floating child and put her into my arms. She stopped floating. It was then I realized she was still asleep. Had she really caused this? "Put her in the..." mum trailed off. Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone.

...

An month later, me, mum, dad and Thalia were in the center of London, at a gas station. Thalia hadn't stopped doing weird things. We were now moving to a flat in London. However we couldn't take it anymore. Well, me and mum couldn't, dad was surprisingly calm. We all agreed it was the best thing to do. With tears in her eyes mum unstrapped her baby. She carried her over to the pump. "I am so so sorry" she whispered before running back to her seat. Thalia immediately began to scream. It broke my heart to leave the screaming baby like that but we were risking our own health if we kept her. Shaking his head, dad sped away. His eyes filled with regret.


	2. Chapter 1- Thalia

**Chapter One- Thalia**

This was it. I was finally going to do it. Smiling to myself in the mirror I zipped up the leather jacket and flattened out my jeans. My ginger curls were tied int to a tight low ponytail and I wore black ankle boots. I looked myself over. A 18 year old girl stared back at me, her ginger eyes sparkling in the dim light of the gas station. This what I had turned into. A girl who hardly ever smiled for anything or anyone. This is what they turned me into. By they, I mean my family. I had been told the story a thousand times. How I had been left as a baby behind that gas pump. How they sped off and deserted me, never once looking back. It broke my spirit that they left me but I couldn't be more grateful to Mikey. Mikey took me in, let me live with him at the gas station. He adopted me without a second thought, preventing me from living on the streets. He had helped me to live a normal life. I had gone to school, made friends and now I was going to ride a motorbike for the first time.

After deciding against university I decided to take control of my life. Mikey had sacrificed enough for me. Now it was time for me to go out on my own. After I had learned to ride the bike that Mikey so kindly had given me I would be off. As Mikey had grown to care for me like his own daughter he insisted on giving me money. Protesting didn't seem to help as I still ended up with six hundred pounds in my wallet. Oh well. It's not like I had any money but six hundred? Was that really necessary? Sighing, I stepped out of our tiny living space. That was another reason I was so grateful for Mikey taking me in. All he had for living space was the small room hidden behind a door behind the counter. Furniture was simple and there was only, an oven, two sleeping bags, a table, two stools and a television which was so old it struggled to get signal. The floor was made of tile and uncomfortable to sleep on. I bet that after I left Mikey would use the money he used to buy me stuff to refurbish this place.

I stepped out into the gas station. Mikey's assistant, Carly was behind the desk and serving a customer. Outside our little shelter it was much nicer. A classic gas station with shelves lined with food and magazines. Trying to make myself discreet I opened the gate and walked through into the main part of the shop. The male customer waved at me. Damn. I had been spotted, not wanting to seem impolite I politely waved back. I then stepped around him and walked towards the exit.

Mikey was waiting outside, leaning against his beside him was mine. Shiny, black, new and with a learner sticker on the back. Not the menacing image I was originally going for but once I knew how to do this I would be King of the road. The learner sticker would be off and I could look as cool as I wanted. Seeing as we were low on money we decide just to brave it and go without the helmets. But hey, Mikey had survived so why couldn't I? The answer was I'd be perfectly fine and if I wasn't well wasn't that what hospitals were for? I mean I heard that the NHS had pretty good doctors theses days so I would cope.

Mikey was wearing the same outfit as me. His brown eyes shone with pride at the site of his daughter (well sort of daughter) growing up. He had brown locks of short brown hair and a side fringe that hung over his face. "You ready to go sunshine?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. "Right, you've watched me so have a go. I'll be right behind you all the way" we had been through the basics, how to turn it on, break, steer and all that. Now we just needed to put it into action. And before you ask. I do have a license. I learned to drive a car a while go but motorbikes are cheaper and more fun. So now, I just had to pass my test and I would be good.

After mounting my bike I kicked it into action. The engine roared. Press the pedal and off I went.


	3. Chapter 2- Daniel

**Chapter Two- Daniel**

This was the day I had been waiting for. I had been in training so long and it was finally time to put that training to use. I was so excited I felt I could burst. I had to look the image today. Smiling smugly I pushed back by black spikes of hair so they stood up in that 'I've just walked through a bush backwards' kind of look. I placed dark sunglasses over my chocolate brown eyes. Adjusting my red sports jacket so it hang over my white top I pulled my jeans up and looked down to make sure my trainers were tied up. I looked in the mirror. I could pass for a normal school boy any day. I smiled smugly to myself.

"Daniel!" Mr Rottingdan called from his office. I took a deep breath but I wasn't nervous. I was actually pretty confident. I was going to do him proud. Pushing open the large black double doors a greeted my boss with a wave of the hand. In this building and this business smiling wasn't really appropriate. He nodded in response. The whole room was black with one large window looking out on London town. The street buzzed outside. I drew my attention back to Mr Rottingdan. He was sitting behind his desk. He looked so menacing, I looked up to him, he was what I wanted to become. The head of this business.

I took my seat opposite him. "Today is your first mission" he said with authority. "I want you t-" he was cut off by the sound of two very loud engines outside. I turned my head to the left to see what it was. There were two people on bikes. One was a man, probably in his forties. In front of him was a girl about my age. She was laughing as her ginger curls flew behind her and hazel eyes twinkling. She was really pretty. Face of an angel. But wait... Neither of them were wearing helmets wasn't that a bit dangerous? Apparently they thought differently. I then realized the learner sticker on the back of her bike. The guy behind her must have been the teacher I supposed. I watched as she sped past traffic lights before making an expert ninety degree turn to the left. I could hear the instructor shouting at her as he was forced to speed after her but before he disappeared round the corner I saw that he was grinning.

"Stupid bikers" Mr Rottingdan muttered, drawing my attention back to him. I nodded my head in agreement. "Back to business" he cleared his throat. "This mission is of the uppermost importance." He began ."We have found a very powerful unregistered savant. We have to find her and get to her before the savant community do. She can be very useful to us" He clicked a button on his laptop and a picture was projected onto the wall behind him. It was a girl. About my age. She was wearing a leather biker jacket with black top underneath. Her long ginger curls were draped over her shoulders and her hazel eyes sparkled in the light. She was laughing slightly. By the look of the background it looked like she was at a gas station. "This picture was taken this morning" he continued. "Her name is Thalia" He finished. I raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she have a surname?" I asked. "Not that we can find" he sighed. Strange but good enough to work with.

"What do you want me to do?" I pried. "You can drive right?" I nodded. "I want you to take out our Ferrari whoo her over somehow, you know cause your a boy and bring her back to us. If that fails use your persuasive powers" I smiled at the mention of my power. This whole community were savants, savants who used their powers to their advantage. People who believed we were above normal humans. And we were. We could do telepathy and telekinesis. We also had our own power, mine was to force people to do things. So if Thalia didn't play nice we would have to do things my way. She looked pretty sweet and gullible though plus I had a way with girls.

"The address" I requested. The boss pulled out an envelope. "This is the address, I trust you to do well. You have graduated as one of our best students here. It is finally time to do the big stuff. You are our secret weapon Daniel. I hope you realize that. I wish you the best of luck" Just as I was about to leave the engines kicked up again. I looked out of the window once more. The couple were coming back again. Since they were facing me I got a better view and what I saw shocked me. The girl, it was Thalia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Thalia**

I pulled into the gas station, my hair curling around my face as it had unsurprisingly strayed from the hairband which I had probably left back on the motorway somewhere but I had plenty more.I slowed down and parked the bike next to the fence after flicking down the stabilizer which would keep it from collapsing. I swung my leg off of the bike and stepped off of the bike just as another engine came up behind me. I smiled as my 'dad' pulled up behind me and flicked off the engine. "So how did I do?" I teased, knowing he had had the same thrill of that joy ride as I did. He shook his head with a knowing smile. "You were brilliant, I knew you could do it"He practically yelled, running up to me. I squealed as he picked me up and spun me round in the air. Soon we were both laughing as I hugged him tight after he set me down. "My little girl is growing up" he trilled and ruffled my ginger curls.

Giving him a last squeeze I began to walk back into the gas station. I couldn't believe I would be leaving all of this soon. Away form everything I knew. Not only that but I was volunteering to go. But it had to be done. I was growing up. I had to dad proud. He had done so much for me at his own expense. Honestly it warmed my heart. I walked inside and pulled a bottle of lemonade off the shelf. I walked up to the register. Knowing who I was the receptionist just scanned it and let me have it for free. Living in a gas station had it's advantages

 **Daniel?**

I had been roaring down the motorway for about an hour when I was finally encouraged to come off the motorway. As much as I enjoyed overtaking people in the Ferrari I wanted to get a head start with Thalia. The faster this was finished the more credit I got. Indicating left I roared up the hill towards the round about. i laughed at the wrinkled noses I saw in the other cars. If they didn't want to get shown up my driving they should try driving faster. According to the map I had about 2 minutes until I got there. It also said to take the third exit. Not waiting for the lights I sped out onto the roundabout. I could hear the screech of the tires of people who braked. It felt good to be superior.

Swerving round the roundabout I drove off straight ahead. Almost immediately I spotted a small gas station on the side of the road. Clicking of the navigator I turned in. Now how to get a teenage girls attention. Ah, I know, they like fast cars. As I drove in I made sure to rev the engine. To my delight I was the only car here. Making as much noise as I could I pulled into one of the slots. I turned off the engine. No one had come to check out my awesomeness yet. Sigh. Did I really need petrol? The answer was no. Not really. I almost had a full tank. So what was I going to do now?

Sighing I opened the car door and stepped out. What now? I slammed the door shut and slumped against the frame of the car. I had to have a new tactic. What was going to get a teenage girls attention? As I was thinking I spotted something in the corner of my eye. A beautiful sight really. I couldn't stop myself. I walked over to it. It was what I always wanted. Black. Sleek. I bent down. Could it be? Yes it was the 360 model. It was what I had always dreamed of. The perfect motorbike. I could imagine sitting on it and speeding off into the sunset, just like in the movies... Could I? I mean whoever it was was probably inside doing shopping or something and surely they wouldn't mind. It wasn't like I was going to drive off with it. I didn't have the key. But if I found the key... OK. I had made my decision. Just a little to myself. I held one of the handle bars and raised my leg to climb on to the saddle.

All of a sudden I felt two hands pin my arms behind my back. I let out a groan as someone kicked my shins, sweeping my legs from under me. I was flipped over and held on the ground by the persons foot. What the hell. All I could see was the sky. I adjusted my gaze to the person's face. I was taken aback by what I saw. It was a girl. I had been beaten by a girl. I squinted. Was it? Oh god, it was. Well, I had gotten her attention. Wait why did she do that? Did she know I was after her? My heartbeat quickened. What would she do to me? She seemed like a trained fighter and apparently she was a powerful savant. But she didn't know... what if she didn't find out. "You touch my bike again and your dead" Thalia growled. Wait that beauty of a vehicle was hers? That explained why she through me to the ground. I opened to my mouth to say something but she wasn't finished. "Your really obnoxious too, coming in her revving your engine like that" She sounded disgusted. Not exactly the image I was going for.

I gulped. She smirked slightly. "Now, you leave" her smile was sarcastic. It took me a while to process her words. No. I had to stay. I had to get this done with but she didn't seem overly smitten with me at the moment. "Thalia?" A male voice. "What the hell!?" The voice continued. "He touched my bike she shrugged. The boy came into view. He looked about my age. Green eyes. Spiked up black hair. He laughed then looked at me. "At her mercy I see" He chuckled. "Who are you?" I spa tin his face, completely out of my comfort zone. "I'm Jake and this is my best friend Thalia." He turned to my victim. " I came to drop off this" He handed her a biker helmet. Thalia blushed. "Oops" she muttered. I saw Jake's expression change from calm to concerned. "You went riding without a helmet?" He accused. She nodded. "Don't do it again. Now I gotta go do stuff" he kissed her cheek and ran out onto the road.


End file.
